World War II
World War II was a global conflict that was fought between the Axis powers (led by Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and Imperial Japan) against the Allied powers (led by the United Kingdom, USSR and the United States of America). In our history, the war ended with an Allied victory. The war was officially declared in 1939 and ended in 1945. However, the fighting began as early as the mid-1930's with the Italian invasion of Ethiopia and Albania, the Spanish Civil War, the Japanese invasion of China and their attacks on the Soviet Union. Classic Timeline/RPG Timeline In the original timeline including Wolfenstein 3D, and Spear of Destiny and any mission packs the war ends in 1945 and mirrors the historical war. The only exception is that Blazkowicz kills Adolf Hitler rather than Hitler committing suicide and ending the war in Europe as a result. From there the future leads his grandson Billy Blaze becoming the hero of the Commander Keen series, and his distant ancestor Stan Blazkowicz/Doom Marine becoming the hero of Doom series. This timeline or timelines is less serious than the war as portrayed in The New Order. MachineGames Timeline In the MachineGames universe introduced with The New Order, it is revealed that the Allies were winning the war despite the D-Day landings failure, until 1946 when the Allies began to lose the war due to high tech weapons and by 1948 the Axis powers were near victory. The Nazis had beaten the Allies in creating the first atomic bomb and had it detonated on New York City after defeating Britain and the Soviet Union previously. The United States of America surrendered to the Nazis ending the war. The Nazis rule all of Europe and most of the Americas and Asia as a technological advanced totalitarian dictatorship for over 14 years into a retro-futuristic 1960s. Italy was betrayed by the Nazis and invaded. Japan was allowed to continue existing as an independent state. As of 1960, the Nazis have conquered 75% of the world and are slowly, but surely, in the process of conquering all of Africa. By 1961, the Nazis' fortunes had taken a turn for the worse as the intervention of William Blazkowicz and the resurgence of the Kreisau Circle has led to the sabotage of the Nazis' superior technological advantage, resulting in the death of General Deathshead who had led this aggressive advance in science and technology. The Nazis remained in firm control of Europe but the resistance steadily grew in strength and numbers as the Kreisau Circle targeted several Nazi strongholds in Europe before refocusing their efforts on the occupied United States. The destruction of the Nazi leadership triggered a second American Revolution that saw the liberation of the US, threatening the Nazis' vast dominion once more. By 1980, it is known that the Nazis still controlled France, and presumably many other nations remain in their grip despite America's renewed war effort. And more the crime against humanity are not over as the Nazi revealed it final plan to activated its Doomsday device to set the whole world into Apocalypse. If the allies won in World War 3 for a last attempted to taking the whole world down with them. External link World War II on Wikipedia Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Axis Category:Allies Category:Wolfenstein series Category:Nazis Category:Historical Events